Nuestra Mision
by Citrikivy
Summary: [Naruto tardo 5 años en ves de 3 en volver a Konoha, y esos 5 años, una linda joven espero por el. Pero el nisiquiera sabia que existia, hasta que empezo a volverlo loco, y alli, empezaron nuestros problemas!] Espero que lo disfruten :3! [CAPITULO 2 UP]
1. El Regreso

** Naruto es una creacion de Masashi Kishimoto, y demas asociados, Yo solo escribo esto por mi deseo de Naruhina xD  
NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, NI LA SERIE, NI SUS PERSONAJES!!**

**NUESTRA MISION** Por: **Citrikivy  
**

_Naruto tardo 5 años en ves de 3 en volver a Konoha, y esos 5 años, una linda joven espero por el. Pero el nisiquiera sabia que existia, hasta que empezo a volverlo loco, y alli, empezaron nuestros problemas!_

* * *

**Capitulo uno: El Regreso. ****  
**Al parecer, el sol estaba mas brillante desde ayer, o por lo menos eso pensaba Hinata, Una hermosa joven de 17 años que poseia unos bellos cabellos negros, ojos claros y piel de seda blanca, para ella, desde el día Jueves, todo era perfecto, y sin saber la razón ni el porque era la primera vez, que le encargaban hacer las compras y ella aceptaba gustosa, e incluso, lo disfrutaba, creo que el simple hecho de salir a las calles de Konoha y ver el sol pegando en su cuerpo, la hacia feliz. No habia un ser en la tierra que le bajara de su nube, ya que definitivamente, desde es dia, ella habia sido capáz de volver a mirar al cielo y sonreir, ya que habia pasado 5 largos años esperando por alguien, que al parecer nunca llegaba, y cada dia era mas eterno, y cada dia le cansaba mas. Se mantenia de pie por la esperanza de volverlo a ver e inexplicablemente, una mañana hermosa, todo fue diferente, Ella sabia que algo estaba de mas, ella lo podia sentir, y a pesar de usar su tecnica familiar, para encontrarlo, no tubo exito en esa mision, asi que se resigno, como muchas veces atras. Pero se permitio ser feliz, al menos por unos dias. 

- Buenos Dias Hinata, Que animada te ves hoy! - Decia alegremente la vendedora de frutas

- Muchas gracias Diana - Contesto con una sonrisa sincera la linda Hinata

Y asi fue pasando el transcurso de la mañana, y obviamente no existia ningun ser en el mercado popular que no le dijera a la chica, lo alegre y radiante que lucia esa mañana, por su puesto, ella siempre respondia con una sonrisa, que podria enamorar a mas de uno, pero ella solo queria enamorarlo a El.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Que increible era volver a casa, Ay! A pesar de estar en las puertas de la aldea oculta de Konoha, ya podia oler, NO! Saborear, el siempre exquisito Ramen de Ichiraku, definitivamente era una de las primeras cosas que debia hacer, pero primero debia ir a su casa a buscar un poco de dinero que dejo ahorrado ya que el largo viaje, lo habia dejado sin fondos. Otra de las cosas que DEBIA hacer, era hablar con Tsunade, para pedirle una mision donde pagaran bien, ya que sin capital en efectivo, no podria sobrevivir.

Ay pobre Naruto, siempre tan dependiente del dinero, y claro, del Ramen que servian en Ichiraku. Incomparable, a veces pienso que el solo trabaja para comer todos los dias alli, tambien creo, que el dueño del local, se ha hecho millonario solamente con el pobre chico.

La verdad es que ya no es un Chico, es todo un galan de 17 años. Es increible lo que un entrenamiento intenso puede lograr. Ya no era simplente aquel niño molesto que siempre gritaba. Su mirada es mas profunda, muchisimo mas madura, y su rostro, tomo una forma baronil muy atractiva, sin mensionar unas cicatrices en sus mejillas como si un animal lo hubiese arañado, que casualmente se veian irresistibles, creo que eso le daba mas personalidad al rostro, Pero lo mas impactante, era su cabello, pues ya no era ese pelo dorado rebelde, ya que de un dia para otro, empezo a cambiar, Ok, sere sincera, seguia igual, pero se veia mejor como lo llevaba ahora. Tenia mechones un poco mas largos y manejables que caian acorde a la cabeza del muchacho, bordeando su cara rebeldemente y dejando unos pocos en la frente, un peinado muy natural, En fin habia madurado.

Todos se extrañaban al verlo, casi ni lo reconocian, asi que se sintio un poco solo. Y hambriento, dejando atras el hecho, de que nadie lo extraño se subio a u tejado, y empezo a correr hasta su casa. Al abrir la puerta, noto la nube de polvo gris que salio de ella. Parecia como si un ninja hubiese lanzado una bomba de humo, asi que tomo mucho valor y entro a la habitacion.

Prendio el ventilador para airear un poco el cuarto, y asi desacerse de su capa enorme de humo. Mientras saneaba el lugar, decidio buscar su alcancia con forma de Pow Pow. Pero al verla rota y vacia, recordo que antes de irse la vacio porque todo su dinero se lo gasto Jiraiya. Maldicion!, repetia una y otra y otra vez. Tanto tiempo que espero este momento, y saciar su estomago con comida de verdad, y Sorpresa!! No tenia dinero.

Resignado salio a las calles del mercado popular a ver si encontraba a alguien que le invitara a comer, el pobre chico moria de hambre. Pero para su sorpresa, no encontro a Alguien, pues encontro a 'ESE' alguien. Quien sabe quien era, pero paracia un angel que bajo del cielo para el. Bueno no para el, ya que nisiquiera sabia quien era. Vio a una hermosisima chica, de cabellos lisos, color azabache. Largos, mas o menos hasta la cadera, amarrada a una coleta al final, que hacia que su cabello luciera sencillamente radiante. Tenia una chaketa color morado claro, con mangas grices y blancas abrochada solo al final, dejando ver su pecho bien formado escondido por una camisa de maya negra, de maneras strapless, y tenia un short corto mas o menos, 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla color negro y semi ajustado, arremangado al final que dejaba sus piernas torneadas al aire menos la pierna izquierda, que tenia tela de maya hasta debajo de la rodilla. Y las sandalias que usa todo ninja.

El joven rubio empezo a seguirla, pero por mas que lo hacia no lograba saber quien era, hasta que un momento la perdio de vista y al volterar se encontro con nada mas y nada menos, Hyuga, Neji el cual reconocio al instante por sus ojos blancos.

- Naruto! Años sin verte, como estas? – Pregunto el joven

- Hola Neji! Como estas tu? Como estan todos? Donde estan todos? Donde esta Hinata? Has entrenado? Y tsunade? Y Kakashi!? – Empezo a hablar a la velocidad de la luz, hasta que Neji lo mando a callar, y poco a poco fue comentandole de todos

- Estoy bien, Los demas estan en misiones, Hinata es profesora de niños en la academia, Tsunade, como siempre Kakashi, ab  
urrido, no tiene nada que leer – Dijo neji rascandose la cabeza. – Naruto, es hora de comer, te gustaria comer en mi casa? Hay que celebrar tu regreso, podemos invitar a los que estan aqui.

- Neji, si no fueses hombre te amara, me muero de hambre; gracias gracias gracias!!! Quien esta aqui aun? – Dijo ansioso el rubio

Mientras platicaban caminaban a la mansion de los Hyuga, y aunque no fuese Ramen, a Naruto le iba a saber a gloria.

- Pues, aun estan aqui Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata y Temari que anda de visita. – Contesto Neji

- Woah... no me digas que Temari y Shikamaru al fin empezaron a salir juntos? – Dijo Picaramente Naruto

- Emm... no lo quieren admitir, al parecer, Shikamaru no quiere dar su brazo a torcer ya que Temari es mayor que el... Pero esta LOCO por ella – Dijo riendo el joven.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban ante la puerta de la casa Hyuga, ya dentro de ella, al parecer a todos los mayores les daba igual si el niño kyubi volvia o no, Neji explico la razon por la cal lo trajo y fue a buscar a los demas para darles una bienvenida.

Naruto aguardaba sentado en la sala de la casa junto al Padre de Hinata, que ya de por si, era poco hablador. Y en eso neji volvio corriendo.

- Jajaja, Olvide pedirle a Hinata que hiciera el almuerzo, creo que comeremos en el jardin!.- Dijo Neji, mientras el Padre de Hinata y Naruto quedaban sorprendidos. El nunca era tan optimista.

Y rapidamente se fue corriendo de nuevo, quizas pasaron unos 10 minutos, Unos muy incomodos 10minutos al lado del padre de hinata, cuando una chica entro con una bandeja con dos tazas (Tazas?) de te verde. Primero a su Padre, y luego al chico que estaba de visita. Pero cuando alzo la mirada, ella no podia creerlo Era el!!, Alli tan cerca de ella!!, por impulso la joven puso la bandeja a un lado y abrazo al joven ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Naruto simplemente quedo sin habla. Una hermosa chica lo abrazaba, y el nisiquiera sabia quien era.

- Naruto!!! – Dijo Hinata aferrandose fuerte al chico. Pero en ese instante el silencio fue destruido por una tos que provenia del padre de la chica. Al parecer se sentia incomodo, y para hacer el momento mas vergonzoso aun, en ese instante llegaro Chouji con Neji mirando la escena tan comprometedora.

- Disculpa, que paso? Quien eres? – Pregunto Naruto Supermergahyper confundido por la situacion. No todos los dias, la chica que viste tan hermosa en el mercado, Si!! Esa, la que perseguias te abraza de esa manera y sabe tu nombre.

Instantaneamente Hinata lo solto tiñendo toda su cara de rojo tomate, pimenton con manzana roja y Jenjibre (Porque jenjibre? xD PORQUE QUISE XD) Sus ojos se llenaron de un liquido transparente. Pero en ese segundo tan pequeño, a ella se le hicieron años infernales. Penso tan rapido, que ya no recordaba lo primero que se pregunto. "Sera que me olvido?, tan importante era?, nunca penso en mi?, nunca me extraño?, aunque sea un poco?, no recordo algo al menos?, sera que me borro de su mente?" No aguanto mas y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara roja. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, y alli el entendio todo. Hinata. Esa era la chica que lo hizo volar esta mañana. Porque habia sido tan tonto? La habra herido?...

- Lo lamento Naruto-Kun, Padre. – Dejo la taza de te, hizo una reverencia y se marcho mientras naruto intento pararse pero el señor Hyuga, lo detubo.

- Joven Naruto Uzumaki. Cuales son sus intenciones con mi Hija? – Pregunto seriamente el padre de la chica.

- Disculpe señor, Yo solo soy su amigo. Es que esta tan hermo... Digo, Cambiada que no la reconoci. Lamento mucho lo que paso – Explico el rubio ruborisandose mientras Neji y Chouji, lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos... Desde cuanto Naruto era tan tranquilo?

Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Vete de mi casa. – Fue rapido y seco.

- Lo lamento Señor. – Dijo Naruto y Se fue con una mirada triste, cruzo el jardin y salio por la puerta, que Neji y Chouji dejaron entre abierta.-

* * *

Que taaaal!? Holas, Soy Citrikivy, la autora y mente macabra del fanfic xD, Me llamo Marian, soy de Venezuela, y les informo que soy una FANATICA de leer fics xD, Este es el primero que yo escribo, ya que una imagen me volvio loca y me lleno de inspiracion xD, Quieren saber cual es? xD es una imagen de Naruto y Hinata exactamente como los describi en el fic. Bueno en fin MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME T---T, prometo que el resto del fanfic, sera super interezante, habra muuucho Naruhina y QUIZAAAS, Shikatema, -, y claro XD si ustedes me piden, yo les doy.

Si quieren saber cual es la imagen o.o pidanmela por** Review  
**

**Proxima actualizacion: En uno o dos dias :)**


	2. Sentimientos

**Naruto es una creacion de Masashi Kishimoto, y demas asociados, Yo solo escribo esto por mi deseo de Naruhina xD  
NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, NI LA SERIE, NI SUS PERSONAJES!!**

**NUESTRA MISION** Por: **Citrikivy  
**

_Naruto tardo 5 años en ves de 3 en volver a Konoha, y esos 5 años, una linda joven espero por el. Pero el nisiquiera sabia que existia, hasta que empezo a volverlo loco, y alli, empezaron nuestros problemas!_

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Sentimientos**  
Desepcionado por su estupides, dejo atras la casa de los Hyuga, seguido por Neji y Chouji, que pretendian cumplir su promesa de comer juntos, Pero al parecer el Joven de ojos blancos, no se sentia bien. Incluso la unica razon por la cual invito a Naruto a su casa, era para que Hinata lo viera. No estaba enojado, ya que seguro quedo deslumbrado por la belleza que habia desarrollado la chica en estos 5 años, pero debia admitir que le daba un poco de celos el amor que sentia su prima por Naruto, ya que a pesar de haber madurado, seguia siendo un idiota, iy lo habia comprobado!. 

A pesar de que Neji haya sido tan apatico en sus primeros años de vida, estos ultimos 5 años, Hinata habia sido como su hermana menor, asi que se habia creado un vinculo familiar muy grande, pues ella lo veia a el como esa figura confiable, con quien desahogar sus penas, y ella desperto en el, esa ternura por querer ayudar a alguien. Y claro que la comprendia, pues la persona que a el siempre le habia gustado, al parecer nunca volteaba a verlo, bueno... Asi era la vida... Suponia. El caso, es que no queria que ella sufriera, y el hecho de que Naruto volvio a la aldea, seguro la haria muy feliz, queria verla sonreir de nuevo.

- Naruto, Mas te vale que te disculpes con ella – Dijo Neji rompiendo el hielo.

Naruto solo se dedico a bajar la mirada, mientras Chouji se escondia en su propia sombra, era primera vez que no tenia nada que decir, asi que decidio cambiar el tema.

- Bueno! Ya que Hinata no vendra con nosotros comamos barbacoa! Yo invito!! – Dijo Chouji tratando de animar el ambiente, pero al parecer no funsiono, sin embargo habia una persona de mas, que al parecer era la unica que estaba bien.

- No Chouji, Claro ire, y tambien traje la comida – Dijo Alegre la chica que los seguia

Neji sonrio. Sabia que ella no se iba a dejar vencer por un accidente, ya habia aguantado demasiado.

- Disculpen la tardanza chicos! – Dijo ella mostrandoles una cesta llena de comida, que por cierto olia muy bien.

Naruto al parecer salio de su trance depresivo al escuchar su voz. " Todo lo que me dijo Ero-sennin, de madurar... pero sigo siendo el mismo estupido" pensaba, asi que quizo remediarlo

- Hinata... Lo siento mucho- Pero este fue silenciado por la chica.

- No te preocupes Naruto; toma!– Dijo entregandole la cesta, mientras se adelantaba hasta una zona verde, y rapidamente tomo su mochila y coloco el mantel, ya que si ya no podian comer en la casa, Harian un picnic! Pero bien hecho! Tenia que celebrar que el habia vuelto.

Naruto noto, que Hinata cambio tanto su fisico, como su personalidad, no sabia porque, ahora no notaba mas segura de si misma. Pobre... Quizas paso unos años muy duros. Maldita vieja Tsunade, Que le habra hecho!, a donde la habra mandado... El chico tenia pensamientos turbios. Un momento;... desde cuanto pensaba tanto en ella?, bueno, es normal despues del accidente que ocurrio. Seguro que la vieja lo iba a regañar, si iba a ser hokage algun dia, tenia que tener amistad con todos. Que problema!. Trato de sacarse a Hinata de la cabeza, y empezo a recordar que Shikamaru y Temari tambien iban a venir... Que raro, "JAJA! Seguro se fueron juntos por alli" – Pensaba atolondradamente, Bueno despues de todo, pasar 5 años con Jiraiya, le habia quitado toda esa inocencia.

- Oe, porque Shikamaru y Temari no vinieron con nosotros? – Pregunto Naruto con picardia, guiñandole un ojo a Chouji

- Tsunade les mando una mision, tienen que ir al pais de la Arena a llevar un comunicado, Ah es cierto! Shikamaru me dijo que te diera esto – Respondio el chico entregandole unas monedas – Dice, que eso es lo que le prestaste hace un tiempo. Naruto lo recibio, y sus ojos su pusieron como dos medias lunas hacia arriba, "JUJUJU con esto podre comer ramen esta noche" – Aah si, Gracias Chouji! – Respondio el Rubio.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya Hinata habia colocado su mantel en el piso, con un hermoso banquete, adornado con flores y hojas extrañas, Wow, Ella se esmero para este momento.

"Espero que a Naruto-Kun le guste... Aunque no sea importante para el" Pensaba Hinata con la mirada perdida. "Debo ser fuerte. Estos años que el paso lejos, fueron dificiles para el, yo tambien le demostrare que puedo continuar"

- Pueden comer chicos – Decia ella Feliz

Empezo a servirles la comida en platos a cada uno mientras ellos hablaban alegremente sobre lo que hizo naruto en estos 5 años, Y para la sorpresa de la chica, no alardeaba como antes hacia, de cierta forma, era muy atractivo, miraba su rostro bien formado, miraba sus labios, esos con los que siempre soño, pensando en como se sentiria un beso de esos labios, y sin darse cuenta, uno de los dedos de la mano estaba rozando su boca (la de hinata) mientras lo miraba embobada, esos cabellos, su forma de hablar, su tono de voz, todo, Wow, habia valido la pena esperarlo, pero mientras ella detallaba cada uno de los cambios en Naruto, el volteo a verla.

- Oye hinata!! Esto esta delicioso!! Me pasas mas por favor? – Dijo sonriendo... Esa sonrisa, Oh dios mio, ella iba a explotar, su blanca piel se puso muy muy roja, y podria jurar que le salio vapor de las orejas, hizo un rapido movimiento de brazos y expresando un grito casi inaudible, cayo desmayada sobre la comida y sobre Naruto.

Es indescriptible, el rostro de todos, sobretodo la sorpresa que se llevo Chouji, hacia años que ella no actuaba asi. Pero la expresion de Naruto solo se podia explicar con una palabra: ROJO. Ya que una chica muy hermosa estaba arriba de el, en una posicion comprometedora, y todos lo miraban. "Que pensaria el Señor Hyuga si me viera" Penso y rapidamente la tomo por los hombros, mientras la agitaba y decia: "HINATA? HINATA ESTAS BIEN?" aunque muy adentro de el, queria quedarse asi, siendo aplastado por _Ella _Porque era ELLA la que ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora. "Malditas hormonas" penso.

- Sera mejor llevarla al hospital, Yo la llevare. – Dijo Neji con un "disgusto" Finjido, no la iba a dejar alli, aunque se alegraba que su prima sonreia, se apenaba y iSE DESMAYABA! Tal y como penso Chouji, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

- No Neji, yo ire, aun le debo una disculpa, y ademas, ustedes no han comido nada. No se preocupen – Respondio Naruto, Cargandola y llevandola directo al hospital sin dejar que ninguno de los dos chicos dijera ni una palabra

Que agradable se sentia su precencia, el calor del cuerpo de esa chica era un vicio, ese vicio que sin saberlo, pronto caeria. Ya faltaba poco para llegar cuando ella desperto, abriendo un ojo primero y el otro despues, paso su mano por su rostro y miro a Naruto tan cerca de ella, y recordo su promesa de ser fuerte.

- Eh! Hinata como estas? Como sigues – Pregunto el joven preocupado

- Estoy bien Naruto-kun, No te preocupes por mi – le dijo la chica roborizada pro la cercania.

- Me alegra, entonces, vamos al hospital o no? – Pregunto el – No naruto-Kun, No es necesario, Gracias – Dijo Tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

- Oye Hinata... – Dijo el mientras su cara tomaba un poco de color

Ella sentia que no podria soportarlo mas a si que le pidio.

- Naruto-kun...- Fue interrumpida – Hinata, Yo queria decirte que – Tambien fue interrumpido. – Disculpa Naruto-Kun, Podrias...

- No no, dejame terminar Hinata. Yo queria decir que te debo una... – De nuevo interrumpido, pero ella sentia que no podria aguantar- Naruto Kun, Podrias bajarme?- Dijo roja al borde del colapso jugando con sus dedos como siempre, Naruto no se habia dando cuenta que aun la tenia en brazos, es que era tan agradable y ligera que no queria dejarla, asi que la bajo lentamente.

- Disculpa Hinata-chan, no me di cuenta que aun estabas en mis brazos- Pero el mismo se interrumpio, pensando en esa frase y ruborizandose. – Queria decirte que lamento mucho no haberte reconocido. Nunca podria olvidarte, eres parte de mi infancia sabes? Es que has cambiado mucho y estas muy hermo... eeh Disculpame.

- Esta bien Naruto Kun, Tu tambien has cambiado. – Dijo ella mirando al suelo muy feliz por lo que habia dicho, pero el no debia ver su sonrisa, ya que moriria de pena.

Que linda escena, que lamentablemente fue interrumpida por Shizune, que venia corriendo casi a 100 metros por hora. Se podia ver la tierra que levantaba con sus tacones. Era increible que por mas que pelearan ella y Tsunade, NUNCA se les rompia un tacon.

- HOLA!! Naruto!!! Que grande estas!, Hola Hinata! Tsunade los busca, tienen una mision chicos. – Les explico Shizune –Al parecer no te dejara ni llegar Naruto ya tiene trabajo para ti- Decia riendo.

Los chicos se miraron a la cara en señal de afirmacion, y se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade Sama.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Que frondosos eran los Arboles que abrazaban la Aldea Konoha, con razon casi nadie sabia llegar. Pero a pesar de ser tan densa y oscura, se podian ver a dos chicos caminar.

- Oye... Genio, cuentame de tu primera novia. – Pregunto alegremente la chica Rubia

- No eh tenido novia. Ni pienso tener, solo me daria mas problemas – Respondio mirando las hojas de los arboles 

- Pues que mal! Yo creo que te hace falta una – Sonrio picaramente

- Temari, Ya te dije que no necesito una novia – Dijo el Chico asperamente – A ver, para que crees que me hace falta?

- Pues, te ayudaria mucho, tanto en tu forma de vestir, como en tu animo y Sabes? Es lindo que alguien espere por ti. – Dijo ella

- Lo dices por Naruto y Hinata?, Ha, espero que ese idiota la trate bien. OYE! Por insistes tanto? – Pregunto Shikamaru

- No lo se – Dijo guiñendole un ojo – A lo mejor me intereza saber de ti – Repuso.

Era increible, Temari nunca tenia ni un pelo en la lengua, ella siempre decia lo que queria, pero claro, de una manera sutil era muy diplomatica.

- Y tu? Tu primer novio? - Indago

- Yo?, Jejeje, no eh tenido tampoco – Dijo ella – No eh encontrado a nadie. Mi pais me exige contraer matrimonio antes de los 25, por mi  
estatus como hermana del Kazekage...

- Y porque me molestas a mi? Porque me preguntas si tu tampoco has tenido? Que problematicas son las mujeres. – Dijo algo fastidiado. Pero por dentro, sintio un espercie de hormigueo, que extraño una chica de 20 años casi 21, que nunca habia tenido novio, tenia curiosidad de saber mas de ella.

- Genio eres algo tosco con tus palabras, no crees? – Dijo arrugando la cara – Eso lo dices, porque ninguna mujer te ha besado – Repuso.

- A ti tampoco. – Dijo

- A mi si me han besado – Dijo triunfante

Shikamaru se quedo sin habla, de nuevo, una mujer le habia ganado.

- Quieres que te bese, Genio? – Dijo ella lentamente. Shikamaru se ruborizo un poco y miro en otra direccion. Pero Temari estaba acercando su rostro al del chico y el no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos que instantaneamente cerro, el quedo sorprendido, no habia salida, asi que se rindio ante su belleza y decidio probarla. Pero antes de rozar sus labios, Ambos abrieron intantaneamente sus ojos, separandose y tomando una posicion de ataque.

- Nos estan siguiendo. – Dijo Shikamaru

* * *

;x;!! PORQUEEEEEEEEE? ahora que lo pienso t-t keria que se besaran u-uU, pero sino, no tendria gracia XD  
Hola!! A todos, MUCHISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS por leer, y por dejarme reviews ;x; La verdad, no crei que mandaran xD, quizas uno, o dos, PERO SEIS!? t-t gracias, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que les haya resultado entretenido e interezante, pues lo escribo para divertirles, y divertirme xD. 

Gracias a todos y Especialmente a:

** Ale Kurosaku Kuchiki:** Me alegra que te haya gustado xD, Creeme, es normal un padre celoso, sobretodo el de Hinata ;x; AY!!! pobre Hanabi, lo que le espera xP, y bueno o.o ahora mismo voy a leer tu fic :D seguro estara muy bueno D.

**eXa-anime: **No te preocupes D NARUTO PAGARAAAAÁ!! ok no, xD y bueno o.o tratare de complacerte con tus parejas XD, y Neji, neji quiere mucho a Hinata t-t es como su hermanita, esta alegre, porque sabe que el la hara feliz ;x;. Ay que cursi xP

**Jota x: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3! yo tambien espero tu actualizacion, esta muy interezante xD!!

**Hina-chan Hiyuuga girl: **Muchas gracias por dejarme el review :3! nunca es demasiado tarde para uno ;x;! ademas, me hace feliz xD, No te preocupes, Naruto tambien sera MUY feliz xD!**  
**

**JOANJY: **:3! pues ya subi el otro capitulo xD no me gusta hacerlos esperar en vano o.o gracias por tu review t-t

**pau14: ** No te preocupes XD! trabajo tan rapido como puedo xD, gracias por leerlo :3!!!

Y lo que prometi o.o:

h t t p / i 1 2 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / p 1 1 0 / c i t r i k i v y / n a r u h i n a 2 . j p g

que es bellisima t-t? (Si lo pongo pegado, no sale xP)


End file.
